To see you once again
by Bittencupcake
Summary: AU. Just when Ike is about to return home from his job a terrible accident occurs. YAOI a.k.a. boyxboy love Eventually IkexLink Complete
1. Accident

-yawn- Well this is firstly on my DA account. Why am I updating here? Because the epilogue has a HCY scene that I can't update there :3 And it's a good story~

Is yaoi. Even if it doesn't look like it at the beginning XD . And is AU a.k.a Altern Universe. So they are teenagers...students. You know, the usual

Drama attempt don't sue me!

Disc: -uhg- I do not own the Smash/FE/LoZ characters ok? :3 Isn't that obvious by now?

* * *

**To see you once again**

"Ike, at least pay attention where you walk!" someone brought his mind to earth. Ike blinked and moved aside the hole that was over the sidewalk "Sorry Link, I was thinking something"

"Geez you are really distracted today" Link told him, slightly knocking his head. Ike sighed but smiled "I can't help it when I have lots of stuff to do". Link frowned "If you say so, you really need vacations though" Ike stretched his arms and unbuttoned the upper button of his uniform "I know, I just want to go home and rest with the air conditioner and my couch and..." he said, not bothering to look in front of him.

"Watch out with that..." Link started to say but it was useless because Ike bumped into a traffic light post. Ike rubbed his nose and heard his friend laughing at him. "Thanks for the late advice"

"Hi guys!" someone called from behind "Hey Roy! Marth!" Link waved back. Ike turned too and waved while still rubbing his red face. Marth sighed "You didn't look where you were going again", Ike smiled "Kind of".

The redhead stared at him and laughed "We're so far from Christmas, why do you want to be Rudolph the red nose reindeer now?" Marth sighed because of the lame joke and Ike just frowned "It was an accident ok?" he said.

"You always have accidents Ike" Marth replied, Link and Roy nodding at the same time "Well, I can't help it" Ike replied "Is just a bad habit of mine".

His friends stared at him and sighed at unison, "If I didn't know you better I'd say you do it on purpose" Link said frowning, Ike was about to answer back when his watch started to make a beep-beep sound.

"Great, I'm late for my job now, I'll catch up with you guys later!" and he ran on the opposite direction.

"I keep wondering whether if something's really wrong with him or he's hiding something" Marth said. Roy shrugged "He can't hide anything, he's Ike after all", Link nodded and then the three walked to the other side, talking about other stuff.

owowowowowowowowo

"Thank you for coming!" Pit cheered to the clients that arrived the local restaurant.

"Hi Pit, how's work today?" the customer asked. "Doing fine Soren thanks! Although I wonder where Ike is" the boy replied looking to the back door. "He's always 10 or more minutes here before his shift starts" Soren hummed and opened his book "He should be here any minute don't worry".

At that moment the back door opened with a thud as Ike entered running "Hi, Hi..." he panted, recovering his breath. "I'm not late am I?" Pit giggled. Soren went back to his book "Hi guys, I got a little distracted on my way" Ike smiled.

"In other words you got lost, there's something called bus Ike" Soren said. Ike frowned but went to the back of the bar counter "I'll ignore everything you say related to my orientation skills" he said and got prepared for his job as a bartender.

owowowowowowo

The night was darker than usual. As his work ended he decided to take the bus instead of walking home.

"Well I have to go now" Pit smiled "You are lucky you live here" Ike laughed while taking his schoolbag "Too bad for you I guess Ike" Soren replied.

Ike poked out his tongue, waved and exited the restaurant. The lights were starting to turn on but still it wasn't that clear.

But Ike was oblivious to all that, thinking, mostly spacing out as usual. Being almost a young adult made him wonder a lot...especially some other stuff he hid from his friends. He just wanted to protect them from his weird thought that's all.

While resting over the bus seat he couldn't help staring at the streets. Peaceful  
night it was, may be when he gets home he would call either Link or Marth for the math homework he forgot to write.

Maybe he could go download some songs he needed…in order to get an idea of who wrote him that love letter he found on his desk that morning. Either it was a prank from his friends or it was real. He chuckled, it couldn't be real. No one loved Ike that way. They were all friends for him.

Just when he turned again he saw a truck. He heard a loud crash and felt himself jumping from over his seat to the ceiling of the bus.

People started screaming as the bus rolled and then stopped with a big thud against a traffic light.

Cristal pieces were scattered all over, Ike tried to get up but a seat was over his legs, he felt something warm behind his head and his vision was all of sudden blurry.

He couldn't crawl out of his little prison and his arms went numb. Suddenly a cold air blew through his spine. He didn't want to die. He refused to die.

But he was tired and couldn't see a thing far from his hand. Stupor came to his body; the need to sleep was almost getting control of his brain.

Just as he closed his eyes the weight over his legs disappeared. But he was now in an unconscious state…

* * *

R & R

I want to shoot myself for what I did to him D: Ikey!!!!! Oh, and the bus idea? I got it from Dr. House


	2. Broadcasting news

Nyam, second part, I want the lemon already XD .

Disc: Nope I don't own smash bros or so ^^;

Yeah this is already on DA but as I said before, I can only update the epilogue here :3

* * *

_"Flash report news: Reporting from the 4th avenue and the 5th street, the car accident between a public bus and a delivery truck. So far there are 15 heavy injured victims as well as other with minor injuries. It seems like the truck's driver was drunk when he passed out the red light and crashed against the full bus. No deaths yet to confirm. Injured people are being quickly transferred to the nearest hospital possible. We'll keep broadcasting soon."_

"Turn that TV off or change it, I don't want to get depressed now" Roy yelled from the kitchen. Link grunted and changed the news channel for something else. "This is why you are never aware of anything!" he yelled back.

Marth sat on the couch and took away the remote control for channel surfing "Let him be like that, aliens could attack us now and he wouldn't notice". Link snickered but Roy frowned.

"I'd be aware of alien attack! You know that Marth!" he said, "Sure Roy, whatever you say" was the bluenette's reply. Roy made a frustrating sound and went back to his washing dishes mission.

"Is it me or Ike is late?" Link suddenly asked; Ike was supposed to catch up with them for a while and then go back home; since they were neighbors they went together. Marth glanced at the clock over the wall: 10:04 p.m. "Actually, he's a little delayed" Marth stared at the blank TV screen "Probably because of the crash, he must've taken another route".

"Or got lost again" Roy sat on the sofa next to the couch and shaking his still wet hands over Marth. "Stop doing that!" he said trying to avoid the soapy droplets "May be he forgot to come here"

Link moved his head in a negative way "He's usually over the clouds but he wouldn't forget something like that" he stretched a little and yawned "I'm off now; I'll see you tomorrow at school guys".

Roy stretched out too "Take care of rapists" Link frowned "Stop telling me that will you? It really creeps me out" Roy snickered.

As Marth and Roy went to sleep too both couldn't help to think why Ike didn't show up that evening, but they shrugged it off.

Moments later, as Link arrived his house, he couldn't avoid peeking through Ike's residence, just in case he was there. But the house was completely dark. "That's weird" Link thought out loud. Ike was used to leave at least the back light on.

Shrugging it off, thinking his friend forgot to do it or something, he went to his house.

"Oh my God Link! I'm so glad you're home!" someone hugged him in the moment he stepped on his home.

"Zelda?" he managed to ask "What? What's wrong?" Zelda broke apart from the embracing hug and started to cry "I thought you were on that horrible accident that's on the news" she sobbed.

Link blinked "But, you know I don't take that bus" Zelda nodded but then started to cry again. Peach came from the kitchen while holding a cup of tea "Can't you be a little more touchy? We were worried about you" she said.

Link stood there for a few moments "All right I'm sorry, but I was at Marth's house" he managed to say "I suppose you are going to stay here tonight?" he asked Peach. But she just glared at him.

"I'm... I'm going to rest, school tomorrow, yeah, sorry for worrying you" he said nervously and ran to his room. 'Why do I have an obsessed sister and her bad-tempered friend?'

"Boys" was all Peach said.

owowowow

_"So far now a few victims have been recognized, the newspapers wwe please request if you know any of them to please confirm their identity over the..."_

"Why did you change the station?" Pit said to Lucas while trying to find the radio station but it was useless now since the report was finished.

"Because it's getting late and I told him to do it" Ness said from his bed. Pit sighed "Don't be so grumpy, I just wanted to hear the news".

Lucas went straight to his bed "They are going to talk about this tomorrow at school" he said and went to sleep.

Pit sighed again "If you say so, good night" and he turned off the lights.

owowowowo

The next day…

"Morning Link!" Roy cheered. "A little louder next time Roy, I think the other side of the world didn't hear you" Marth grunted. Roy glared at him but ignored it. Link waved but he didn't reply.

"What's wrong with you?" Roy asked a little worried "Nothing, I can't find Ike around and I didn't see him over the yard or the rooftop" The red haired blinked; indeed that was something odd coming from their friend that was most of the time with one of them.

Just in that moment Marth ran into the classroom. "You...guys! The...the!" he was trying to catch back his breath "What happened? The bathrooms went on fire?" Roy joked but Marth didn't pay attention to the comment "Is Ike!" Roy stopped laughing.

"Wha…what happened with Ike? He's just late right?" Link tried to sound calm but Marth was not the type of guy who would run to say a joke or something unimportant.

"He was… he was over the accident last night" he tried to say but his voice broke. Link widened his eyes and Roy just didn't believe him "No, that's impossible! He couldn't have..."

But it made sense: he didn't arrive last night, he wasn't there either.

And the front line page of the newspaper didn't lie: Picture of the victims were scattered all over the page and right there, the three of them recognized the familiar messy hair and face of his friend.


	3. Memories

Waahaha 3rd part, 4 more to go.

Disc: Nope I do not own them =w=

* * *

_The school hallways were so clean and bright. That was by far weird. Ike's footsteps were echoed all over the hallway._

"Uhm is anyone there?" he asked, getting nervous because of the echo of his voice. "Hello?"

All of a sudden a sweet music started to play at the end of the hall. Like a soothing melody that made you go and forget everything. Ike followed the noise but as he passed an open classroom he stopped.

"Guys?" Ike saw his school friends over the desks. They were immobile, like frozen.

"Hey!" Ike waved his hand in front of Link's face but there was no answer. He did the same with Marth and Roy's but it was useless... until he heard their voices on the other classroom.

"Did you hear? About the accident" Roy said but there was something different. His voice was dark and at the same time sarcastic.

"Oh yeah, the crash, funny thing" Marth's voice followed, and Link's laugh echoed the room.

'What… what's going on?' Ike asked to him self and opened the classroom.

But what he saw was like a nightmare: It was not a classroom anymore. It was the rest of a bus, crystal pieces shattered over the floor, blood, the smell of the burned tires. And right in the middle he saw his "friends" faceless.

Ike wanted to scream but no sound came from his mouth. Roy, Link and Marth were around what appear to be him.

"He had a good life" Roy said. Or that's what Ike thought since there was no mouth on the red haired face "Too bad he ended up like this"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now" Marth sighed and Link nodded "He's now dead"

'Dead?! Wait! I can't be dead!' Ike panicked and the three figures started to laugh.

"Stop it! Stop laughing!" he suddenly screamed but the figures were gone. He was yelling to no one. He could feel his ears burning. All that noise, the laughs. It had to be a lie. A horrible nightmare.

"Please stop it!" Ike screamed again but it was useless. All he wanted was those voices to quiet because he craved deep in his heart they were lies. He wanted to listen the music. The music that could calm him in that dark world.

"Dr. Mario, please go to room 305. Dr. Mario, please go to room 305"

A sweet voice was heard from the hospital communicators.

Inside room 305 was laying still unconscious Ike. His eyes were bandaged, such as his left shoulder and torso. An IV connected to his wrist and the constant machines making a beeping sound showing his heart beat.

"Where's the doctor?" Roy asked again while looking up at the door

"This is the fourth time you ask, stop it" Marth said trying to remain calm but he was as impatient as his friend.

Link on the other side was staring at the window. "Is not fair" he said "Is just...not fair" Marth turned to the blonde "Don't say it was your fault Link, it wasn't" Link sat on the floor.

"I didn't want to say that" Link said.

Marth turned again to see the boy lying over the bed. He was unconscious, but the bluenette wanted to think he was just asleep. Ike's breathing was rhythmical. Marth stared for a while his face and couldn't help but remember something familiar to him.

_Flashback_

"Give it back!" A young Marth around 11 years old was yelling against some two older bully guys. "You are going to break it!"

"Did you hear that? We're going to break his diadem" one of the bullies said sarcastically. His friend took the little kid by the collar and pushed him to the floor "She deserves it"

Marth's eyes were starting to fill up with tears when someone came and shoved the guy that pushed him before. "Go bother someone your same age!" the defendant said.

"This is not your business Ike get out!" the first boy said but Ike frowned "It is if you bother my friends! Now give that back!" he said and approached to the kid.

Marth hugged his knees and closed his eyes. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. "Is okay, they are gone"

Marth looked up at the boy: his face was a little bruised and his hair messy and dirty but outside of that he was fine. And he was holding Marth's tiara.

"I think this is yours" Ike smiled and placed it over Marth's head. Marth blinked but slowly smiled "Thank you".  
"Is okay, after all I fight for my friends" Ike grinned.

End of flashback

Marth clutched to his knees 'Wake up Ike, please wake up'.

Roy looked outside the room for the seventh time. He had been doing that every 20 seconds. It was something he couldn't help to do…

_Flashback_

"You just don't know when to rest, do you?" Ike said from the door corner to the red haired boy that was training against a sand bag.

"Don't...tell...me…you…do" Roy said, not bothering to look at his friend.

Ike sighed "You need at least someone to practice all your fancy movements"

Roy stopped and glared at him "Fancy you say?!" Ike nodded, making Roy's temper rise "Well Mr. I can -do- better -than- you, show it!"

Ike blinked at the challenge but smiled. As he was taking off his shoes to enter the arena he said to his high- tempered friend "You asked for it, so you'll get no sympathy from me"

"I can't expect less"

End of flashback

Roy went to the hall again 'Come on Ike, don't give up'

Link stared from the floor to his friend. To control his nervousness he was throwing a pencil to the air with one hand and catching it with the other…

_Flashback_

"Damn right-handed people!" 15 year old Link yelled as he threw away the sword.

Ike closed his book and approached to his friend "Hey don't damn me please, all you need is practice"

Link groaned "You know I wasn't talking about you, is just... I'm so used to the left hand when is about sword practicing, damn the coach and his ambidextrous ideas!" Ike laughed.

"Are you going to damn everyone or are you going to practice?" he said. Link couldn't help but to smile a little "Well, help me then"

Ike grinned "Prepare your self"

End of flashback

'Damn it Ike please' Link threw again the pencil.

At that moment the door opened.

"I have some good and bad news to tell you" the Dr. said.


	4. Surgery

Part four yay! 3 more to go =w=

Disc: Smash Bros or related are not mine. How many times do I have to repeat that?

Yeah, I had to ask some friends if all this medical chit-chat was at least appropiate XD

* * *

"Well?" Link immediately asked to the doctor "What is it? Is he going to be ok?What's wrong with..." Marth held Link's shoulder as a sign for him to shut up.

Dr. Mario cleared up his throat and checked the papers he was holding "I can understand you are worried about your friend" he went to the end of Ike's bed and placed the papers there "We've done some different tests, the good news is that he didn't have any internal damage, his organs are fine and he's responding well to our medications"

"And the...and the bad news?" Marth stuttered to ask.

"Well, the tomography showed us a small mass near the occipital lobe..."

"The...occi... what?" Roy interrupted; he didn't have any idea at all of what the doctor was talking about.

"The back of his head" Dr. Mario answered calmly "So far now we've made some tests and in effect it's a clod. This means that there are high probabilities that your friend won't be able to see"

They went into shock. "What? But how?" Marth asked astonished.

"We believe is because of the impact he got during the accident, I would give you the explanation but I'm afraid you wouldn't understand a word of what I'm saying. You friend is scheduled for surgery in a few hours so we can take out the clot" and with that he left to attend other patients.

Roy stayed there, staring to the door with a blank expression; for the first time he couldn't find what to say; he couldn't understand a thing of what the doctor said first but the last part was as clear as water to him: his friend was in a tempting line of being blind.

Marth clutched himself and trembled a litte; he was trying to understand the information he heard. He his friend was going to be blind. He couldn't possibly imagine that. Of all people in the world. Ike was going blind.

Link managed to sit next to Ike's bed; holding his friends hand, tears started to fall from his face "This can't be happening" he whispered "You can't be going through this Ike" his hands shaking with every word "Please"

_Ike woke up and saw everything white. "Where...where am I?" he asked to himself but then panicked "Am I dead?!" he stood up quickly and turned around trying to find an answer. There were no corners or shadows. Just pure white._

_"You are not dead" someone said from behind Ike. He turned up but saw nobody. So who talked to him?_

_"Who...Who's there? Who are you?!" he yelled but his voice made an echo. Ike started to walk around the place, being extremely cautious because he couldn't see if there was a hole over the white floor._

_"Hey! I'm asking you something!" he yelled again. This time he felt a gust of wind behind him._

_"Relax boy I'm not going to hurt you" the voice answered again. This time Ike heard it just next to him. Then again, when he turned, he saw nobody._

_"Then...do you know where I am?" Ike asked again._

_"You are inside your own mind" was his reply._

_Ike stood there for a few moments, he was never good at understanding metaphors or whatsoever._

_"But, I...I don't get it" he said "What do you mean I'm inside my own mind?"_

_"I'm like your subconscious if you want to put it like that. I'm impressed you have a clean mind to be honest" the voice chuckled with that last comment._

_Ike sweat dropped and blushed "You are not helping me!" he said._

_"Well I can't help you really, it was just a comment" his subconscious replied "Besides, is up to you if you want to wake up"_

_Ike blinked. So he was either asleep or unconscious. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment; the last thing he could remember was being over the bus on his way home and..._

_And then he felt that annoying headache again. He opened his eyes but looked down "And then.."_

_"So you remember what happened?" Ike's subconscious asked._

_Ike rubbed the back of his head and tried to smile "My friends are going to be mad with me for it" he tried to joke but he was more worried about them._

_"Don't worry about that, you have something else to concern about" the subconscious said._

_"Something else? What do you mean with that?" but at he ended the sentence something started to drag him._

_"Hey! Hey! What's going on!?" Ike tried to find something to grab but there was nothing there_

_"You've been here a long time and your concern for your friends helped you to wake up; I hope you 'see' your friends again, bye, bye" the subconscious half joked._

_Ike could feel himself being sucked up by a giant whirlpool, he was getting dizzy when it stopped. _

He felt numb, his head was aching horribly and he could feel someone grabbing his hand.

"Guys!" Link suddenly called Marth and Roy when he felt Ike's hand slowly responding...

Ike knew his body was awake when the first thing he felt was an incredible pain.

His body was sore, he could barely feel his arms, his legs were aching so bad and his head felt like if someone just hit it with a baseball bat and with no helmet.

"Ike?" he heard someone calling him, but the voice sounded so distant, like if he was calling him from miles away.

He slowly opened his eyes but saw black. 'Did someone just...?' He tried to say something but his throat was sore too. And he didn't want to try getting up, he knew it would hurt more.

"Ike?" he heard his name again, this time he tried to raise his head a few inches but it felt like lifting 200 pounds.

"No, no Ike don't force yourself"

Link wiped his tears with his sleeve, his hands shaking more and still holding Ike's. Marth came to the other side of the bed and called Ike slowly. Roy was right next to him, anxious and nervous.

Ike listened to that advice and remained still.

"I..." Ike tried to speak again, he could feel his throat so sore but he wanted to know what was going on "Whe...where am..."

"Calm down Ike" Marth tried to say calmly but his voice was shaky "You... you are in the hospital"

"We are here with you Ike" Roy said, trying to sound cheerful "Link, Marth and me"

"You had an accident" Link said "But everything is going to be all right, you are going to get better"

Ike felt the grip of his hand tighten, was Link the one holding his hand?

He closed and opened his eyes again but it was still black his sight "Why...the lights are..." he slowly raised his other hand to his face and felt a cloth around his eyes. "What...what's this?"

Roy looked at Link who looked at Marth. Marth gulped; he didn't know how to say it "It's...it's ok Ike it's just that..." he paused; trying to find the ideal words "During...during the accident you uh... your head hit with... what I'm trying to say is..."

Roy fidgeted, even Marth the ice prince was nervous about this.

Ike could barely hear Marth's voice, but he heard it was not like Marth at all.

"What Marth is trying to say is..." Roy wanted to help Marth "That the doctors bandaged your eyes be...because they weren't sure of how you..." he looked at Marth but he was speechless.

"They are not sure of how you ended inside the bus" Link said "They think you might had complications"

Ike was forcing his mind to pay attention to all the things they were saying but it was too much and he was getting headaches again.

Just at that moment a nurse entered the room. "We're going to take him now for surgery preparations"

'Surgery?' Ike heard that perfectly. His body trembled and Link felt it.

"Calm down Ike, everything is going to be ok" Link could feel more tears forming when Ike's head shook slowly.

"N...no" Ike said "Ple...please no" he didn't want to be asleep again. He didn't want to get any part of his body open!

"Ike we are going to be waiting for you, you are going to be ok" Roy said but Ike didn't want to go.

"No please no" Ike said this time a little louder; he wanted to get up and walk away but he couldn't move his limbs and every single movement felt like a thousand needles piercing him.

Marth couldn't stand it anymore. "Ike please it's for your own good. You are going to enter and you are going to get out"

They couldn't say more because a doctor and some nurses entered and translated him.

As Ike was taken away from the room the 3 that were left behind couldn't feel anything more than fear.

Fear that their friend would stay blind. Fear that Ike's state was so fragile.

But most of all... fear of losing their friend.

* * *

Is it just me or things are getting...odd?

-shrugs-

R & R please :3


	5. Realizations

Part 5 already XD told you I'm going fast because I'm focused on the epilogue =w= I already wrote all this and was a pain

Oh yeah, slight warning, from here it's going to be shonen-ai like.

Kind of obvious who is going to be pairing :3

Disc: Smash bros is n...ah you know it already =w=

* * *

Ike wanted to see where they were taking him but the bandage was his biggest obstacle; his arms too sore and numb to even try to take it off. He could only hear the doctors and nurses around preparing for opening his head. He didn't want that. What if he didn't wake up? He was not ready to die. And why were his eyes covered? He wanted someone to give him at least one answer.

"Ok buddy, I want you to count from ten to one" someone told him in the moment he placed a strange mask on his mouth. 'No' he thought 'Take this off me please', he knew, that once he had that thing on his mouth he would sum into deep sleep.

"Te...ten" Ike started "nine" his eyelids felt heavy again. No, he didn't want to sleep again "ei...eight" he stuttered, the sound around him getting less audible "seven..."no, he needed to hold on more he needed to "six...fiv..." how did it end? He didn't remember, because the numbness threw him away to a deep sleep.

_"Woah you were really tired to fall that quickly" there it was his inner voice again. This was not the best moment for a joke but he didn't feel like answering to himself "Oh you can open your eyes now"_

Ike doubted for a second but decided to listen to the voice and opened his eyes. He saw himself in the middle of a hospital hallway where he assumed he was. How did he get here? Wasn't he supposed to be inside? Worst of all...was he dead?

"Nice place" Ike's subconscious said, this time Ike saw right next to him a figure that looked just like him.

"Oh yeah" the figure said when he saw Ike's expression "I thought it would be nicer if you see me"

Ike stared blankly "But... you are just like me"

The other Ike laughed "Well it's not my fault that, but back to why I'm here" he panicked "am I?"

"You are not dead" Ike's clone laughed "Stop worrying about that, when you really die you won't see me at all"

Ike was confused, how did his own mind was so carefree about all this mess?

"How long?" Roy asked nervous, slightly exasperating Marth "Roy they just started 20 minutes ago, it takes like 2 or 3 hours if everything goes right"

"Well I'm sorry Marth I don't know anything about medicine" Roy huffed and looked again to the door.

_ Ike blinked "Why are you here? Why am I here?". The subconscious pointed with his transparent finger to the other side of the hallway._

Ike turned and found his 3 friends right there in the waiting room.

"Isn't that adorable?" Ike's double said "They are so worried about you"

Ike walked closer to them. Roy was pacing around the room, Marth was on one couch but he was tapping his fingers really quickly. Link was on the other couch, he was looking down and his hands holding his head.

"Will you stop that?" Marth told Roy "The echo of your shoes is driving me insane"

Roy didn't listen to him and kept pacing "Well your fingers drive me crazy too and I'm not complaining"

Marth glared "You are complaining right now" and Roy glared at him "I'm not!"

Link sighed and stood up "There's no point in arguing right now guys, please stop"

Both bluenette and red haired looked other way, Link just sighed again and sat down.

_"This is my fault" Ike said, looking at his friend's quarreling "I should have left earlier or walked, why did I have to take that bus?!"_

He felt someone hitting him on the head "Hey!" Ike rubbed the back of his head. He didn't feel the hit but he felt something like it.

Ike's subconscious glared at him "Would you stop sulking?" Ike gave him a confused look "Sulking? I'm not sulking!"

His double sighed "You tend to do that a lot, you think everything is your fault and you want to take the world's guilt on you shoulder! Seriously it's annoying for me! You took the bus, deal with it. Who would know that it was going to happen that?!"

Ike couldn't help but to look down "Sorry it's just that" he felt something like a hit again "You are doing it again!"

"Well that's what I do!" Ike yelled, rubbing the back of his head again.

The ghostly subconscious just walked to the other side.

"Hey! Wait!" 

"I'm going for something to drink" Roy said "You guys want something?"

Link shook his head. "I'll go with you" Marth said as both walked to a vending machine nearby.

_ "Sometimes I wonder when did you get that self-conscious" Ike's clone said, watching how Marth and Roy walked away._

"I'm not self-conscious" Ike replied a little annoyed but his subconscious glared at him, "Yeah sure and I'm a stylish acrobat"

Ike sighed, at least he understood that lame sarcasm. He couldn't help to be like that. Always wanting to help the others and not wanting them to be in grief or pain.

"Sometimes" his ghostly partner started to say "It's better for them to experience sadness, so they can find a happy glimpse"

Ike looked at him and his subconscious smiled "Well is something I remember from one of the books you read"

Ike sat -or thought he did- next to his blond friend. "You do know he can't see you right?" Ike nodded. "I just want to..." but then he felt a throbbing headache.

"Oh no" Ike's ghost said

"What..." Ike managed to say "What's happening?" his head was swirling, as if a hammer was hitting over and over.

"A complication" was his reply. Ike's face went pale "Am I?!"

His subconscious shook his head "You are not dead Ike, but you need to calm down and hold on"

When he said that the headache hit him again. He looked up and his subconscious was now gone.

How was he supposed to hold on to that?! He hold the armchair but didn't feel like he was holding a thing. He looked up to his friend, his eyes were constantly looking from the floor to the door and to the floor again "Link" he spoke, knowing his words wouldn't reach his ears "Help me please" he whispered, trying to touch his shoulder but he felt so dizzy he felt over his lap. His hand subconsciously holding Link's right hand.

Link jumped of a strange feeling. He heard... he thought he heard Ike calling him. Looking around he knew there was no way that could happen. But he felt it so real; like if his friend was right next to him.

"Link?" Marth snapped him out of his thoughts "Link what's wrong? Did they come out?" Link woke up from his little trance "No, it's just that...I thought I heard" but he knew Marth wouldn't believe it and Roy would get scared "Never mind"

Marth looked at him but then he shrugged it off and took a sip of his coffee.

Roy wanted to start pacing again but he stood there.

The minutes were so long they couldn't believe just two hours had passed.

Roy was falling asleep over the couch but he didn't want to close his eyes. Marth was bitting his nail now, concerned that there weren't news. Link was still thinking of what he felt before; he knew Ike was going through a nightmare and he wanted to help him as long as he could.

In that moment someone rushed to were they where "Is it right? What happened?!" his voice was shaky and he was already fidgeting.

"Pit calm down we haven't heard news" Marth tried to calm him.

"You sure? We were worried at work because he didn't arrive, he's never late so the boss called and when he told us I had to come over here"

Roy stood up and let Pit to take his seat "Gee how much coffee did you drink to get here?" Roy muttered, trying to break the ice.

Pit fidgeted on his seat. Link felt bad for it, mostly because Pit always looked Ike as a role model or as a big brother.

"Everything is going to be all right" Link said "You'll see he'll come like if it was just an accident" he smiled, trying to calm down the younger boy.

Pit looked at him "You think that?" he asked, playing with his fingers "You really believe that?"

Link looked at the door and remembered what he felt.

"Yes" he said "I believe that. Ike is a strong guy and he'll hold on" he looked at his right hand, where he felt Ike's invisible touch "He'll hold on for us"


	6. Waking up

Part 6, that means one more to go that is the final plus the epilogue :3

T^T Can't believe it's almost done.

Discl: . . . smash is not mine

* * *

After Link's words time seemed to pass faster than expected. But that didn't make the four guys waiting outside to relax an inch. In fact they were more active yet with a less depressing face.

Roy was sitting next to Pit, his feet swinging and barely making contact with the floor. Pit was playing nervously with his fingers, glancing from time to time to the door. As for Marth, the coffee he drank had made some effect on him as his fingers were constantly tapping over the arm chair.

Link on the other side was still thinking in what he said time ago. He was sure that the feeling he had was Ike's presence and nothing else. He asked Marth and Roy if either one of them felt something like that but they both denied it, saying that was probably because of Link's lack of sleep and nerves.

But he knew it was real. Link was looking at his right hand, where he felt that special contact. 'Why him?' was what he was asking to himself but without finding an answer. Why Ike decided to somehow appear besides him? Well they are neighbors and friends; close friends as a matter of fact. Link would do anything in order to help Ike and he knew really well Ike would do the same.

That could be an answer but... Why did Ike made that contact? Was it for help? What if it was something else? Maybe that meant...

"No" he shook his head; he didn't want to think that, Ike didn't appear to say goodbye. It was not his style and Ike himself wouldn't want that. He was looking out for help, for support; Ike hated to ask for help because he felt like a burden and Link knew how Ike was when he had nothing else but to ask for it: he would come shy and apologizing before asking for it and Link would always smile and help gladly. So now Ike came for a helping hand, a special support, and the worst thing Link could do right now would be turning his back against him.

"Come on Ike" Link whispered "Please hold on like I'm holding on for you" holding back the new tears that were forming he hugged his right hand with the other hand and looked at the door. Hopefully thinking that his thoughts and emotions would reach Ike.

_ An annoying pulsing was bothering Ike. Opening his eyes he was instantly blind by a bright light. He should be getting used to that feeling._

"Don't you dare asking because you are not" someone said besides him. Someone that now he knew pretty well.

Ike looked and saw himself watching at him "What are you talking about? " he asked confused.

"I thought you were going to ask if you were dead" his subconscious said with a half tone of joking "Since you seem to be eagerly impatient about it and every single time you pass out and wake up you ask the same thing"

Ike glared at him but his head started to hurt again. Maybe he should avoid getting mad.

"Be careful, you had a little complication" the other Ike said, lifting up Ike.

Looking around he found himself in a white room, "Not here again" Ike groaned and his subconscious laughed, "You really are funny Ike but sorry, we are inside your mind again" 

Moments later the door they thought was glued opened.

"Are you all relatives of..." the doctor that came out started to ask but he wasn't able to continue.

"Where's Ike? Is he okay?" Roy and Pit were both asking at the same time. Marth dragged them back, apologizing with the shocked doctor.

"Your friend came out good from surgery, there was a slight complication but we managed to avoid any damage" the doctor cleaned his forehead. Link walked to where Marth and the doctor were "And where is he?" he asked.

"Right now he's back to his room, he is still on the anesthesia effect so I suggest you to wait a few more hours so you can see him"

"About that" Marth interrupted "Is Ike going to be able to see?"

The doctor sighed "I'm afraid now this is up to your friend"

_Ike wandered around trying to find a way out "What about my friends?" he asked while walking "What about them?" the ghostly Ike sat -or seemed to since he was kind of floating in the air- in the middle of the room, looking at the blue guy looking hopelessly for an exit "They are awake and in the real world if that is what you want to know"_

Ike groaned "Then let me go with them!" but his subconscious sighed "I can't, medical procedures and stuff, we'll have to wait until the anesthesia wears off so you can wake up and see..." in that moment he shut up and caught Ike's attention. Walking fast he stood in front of his subconscious "Why did you shut up?" he asked nervous grabbing his shoulders but instead they passed through the body.

"It's a..." ghostly Ike started to say, was Ike's imagination or his voice was trembling? "I can't tell for sure Ike but with the accident and all there is..." Ike was getting impatient "There is what?"

His subconscious took a deep breath "There is a high possibility that you lost your sight"

Those words shocked him so hard he fell backwards. He didn't feel any pain or so but his eyes were wide open, reflecting shock, fear and denial.

"I.." the words didn't come out as he planned to "What..." he could feel tears forming in his eyes but he didn't care "Why...how"

"I said there's a possibility" his subconscious tried to cheer him up but it was useless "You said" Ike hugged his legs and buried his face "You said a high possibility" he felt the tears running down his face "That's why..." he sobbed "That's why I had the bandages on my eyes, right? That's why I saw everything black, right!?"

Ignoring the doctor's advice the four guys went straight to Ike's room, where he was lying on his bed, his body still bandaged but his face was now a little more calmer and his eyes were no longer bandaged.

"Do you really think he will..." Roy started to say but he shut up.

Link went to the other side of Ike's bed and looked at his hand. He doubted for a second before holding it with his hands "He'll be able to" Link said quietly "I can assure you that"

"I'm going for another chair for Pit" Marth said as he walked outside, dragging Pit and Roy with him.

"Hey! Don't pull me like that Marth" Roy complained "And why are you taking us out!?" Pit sighed and walked next to Marth, he did understand the reason of Marth's actions.

Marth sighed "Sometimes you are so thick-head Roy"

_Why? Was the only question now echoing all the room, why was he so stupid?_

"Ike this is not your fault" his subconscious leaned closer to the poor guy "It was an accident and you need to overcome this"

Ike looked up, his eyes were red because of the constant crying and his face was all wet "How am I going to overcome this? What am I going to do? I'll only be a burden to everybody!"

"Do you really think that?" ghostly Ike asked "That, those people waiting out there for you to come out will think of you as a burden? That you don't want them to feel any pity for you?! Because they won't see it like that and you know that!"

Ike didn't know what to answer and turned away his face but this didn't help "What about that time when you helped Marth? Or Roy? Or Pit at your work? Or Link? They would do the same for you and more!" his subconscious was now mad but still with a sympathetic look so Ike could see that he was wrong about feeling guilty.

Ike hated to admit it but it was true what he was saying so he didn't shut him up "They are your friends! They care about you! They've been right there waiting for you and you are going to stay here sulking and blaming yourself?! When you can wake up and have some hope, some faith that you are going to open your eyes and see?!"

Ike looked up "You mean...You mean I'll be able to see?" he said with a shaky voice but his other self could listen the faint hope in his tone.

Calming down he sat in front of Ike and said "There are...sometimes when the will and faith of the person overcomes what the doctors and experts confirm"

Ike rubbed his eyes, drying off some of the tears, "I can sense, I believe that this is one of those cases, you need to be strong Ike, you need to hold on for your friends, fight for them"

Ike smiled; he was pretty sure he heard that somewhere else.

"Ike?" Link was talking to him "Ike I want you to know that I'm here and..." he couldn't help but to let a few tears escape his eyes "And I'm not leaving you" holding his hand tighter he came up closer to his face "I just want you to wake up Ike" he whispered, his breath brushing against Ike's cheek "I care about you so much that I don't know what would I do without you" was he going to do it? One of Link's tears fell on Ike's face and rolled down "I think..." Link said with a faint smile "I think all this help me to realize how important you are in my life" Link's lips were closer to Ike's "But now I wish for you to wake up" he softly pressed his lips against Ike's and pulled away softly.

"Wake up so I can tell you how much I love you"

_Ike felt something warm running down his body but when he was about to ask his subconscious smiled._

"Right now, the anesthesia is gone of your body, you can wake up"

Ike looked terrified "What if..." but his subconscious smiled "Do you want to see?"

Ike nodded. He didn't want to lose it. He wanted to see the colors, he wanted to keep reading, studying, watching movies, watching funny stuff with his friends... he didn't want to forget his friends faces...

"Yes, of course I want to" Ike said with a new confidence in his voice.

With the last word escaping from his lips he felt odd. Not sick or in pain but odd. And in that moment a door appeared in front of him.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to wake up and find out" his subconscious said "I want to admit, this was a good experience to talk to you"

Ike smiled "I'll see you later" and walked to the door.

"You better listen to me more instead of bumping into walls" his subconscious joked.

Ike laughed and opened the door. He was afraid but at the same time he felt strong.

Just when he was about to step outside the room he felt a warm feeling surrounding his hand. Looking at it he felt like if someone else was holding him, pulling at him gently to come to the other side.

"I'm going" he said and stepped outside

* * *

Cliffhanger much? xD

I just had to do that


	7. I see you

Ok, last chapter and then the epilogue :3

Disc: no not mine

* * *

**There are times that walk from you like some passing afternoon ~**

i_In the moment he stepped out of the room he felt like if someone was guiding him to the right path. He felt someone tugging lightly at his hand and holding it. Ike smiled and started walking to the exit._

"_Ike?" he heard someone calling him; looking around he didn't see someone so he kept walking. Probably somebody wanted him to wake up._

"_...that I'm here and..." there was that voice again; "Hello?" Ike asked this time but he just felt the tugging again. He knew that voice...if he could only clear up his head; but there was still some blurriness. _

"_...not leaving..." there it was again and this time, he could recognized it perfectly "Link?" he asked out loud "Link is that you?" but he got a different reply._

"_...wake up Ike" was Link talking to his subconscious body? Looking at his hand he realized that feeling was of someone holding it; and if he heard or half heard Link's words then he was close to wake up._

"_I don't know what I would do without you..." Ike felt like blushing with those words, he didn't know either what would he do without Link. _

"_...important you are in my life" he heard again, this time Link's voice was shaking._

"_You are important too!" Ike yelled but he knew Link wouldn't hear that; just a few more steps... just a few more inches and he would be awake _/i

**~There are things that drift away like our endless, numbered days**

Ike felt his head pulsing, but not as before. It was like the little traces left of anesthesia that he had on his body been helping him. He did feel sore and his arms and legs numb but there was something different... like if his body was giving him a good beginning. A sign to continue.

But then he heard as clear as water, as a whisper from a little kid. He felt a warm breath so close to his mouth "I wish for you to wake up" and then he felt something he had thought would never feel in his life.

It was so short yet he felt it eternal; like if all his numbness and pain was left behind with that kiss. And then he heard something he never thought would hear.

** ~There are sailing ships that pass all our bodies in the grass ~  
**

"Wake up so I can tell you how much I love you"

Ike blushed, and he didn't know if Link noticed it. He was actually wishing that he didn't notice.

Just in that moment he heard the door opening and Link's gasp.

"Any news?" Marth asked.

Link shook his head. Roy and Pit looked curiously at Link's face "Link why are you blushing? Are you getting sick?" Roy asked and Marth sighed behind him.

"No, It's nothing Roy" Link answered quickly "There are no signs yet that he's waking up either" he said looking at Ike's face.

Ike could hear them perfectly; he needed to tell them that he was awake, some way to let them know he was listening to them. But he felt so tired to move and his throat was sore.

Maybe if he tried to open his eyes; but he was still scared. But it was better that than nothing.

He tried flinching his eyes a little he tried once to open them but his eyelids were so heavy. But apparently that worked.

**~There are things we can't recall, blind as night that finds us all~**

"Was just my imagination or Ike's eyes flinched?" Pit said, leaning to the edge or the bed. Marth turned too "Are you sure Pit?" Link looked at Ike and tried to call him "Ike?"

Ike wanted to answer so bad he tried once again to open them but they were still so heavy. He tried to talk but he didn't feel the words coming out his throat.

"You are right, he's waking up" Roy exclaimed next to Marth. They were nervous; what if Ike was really going blind? But they couldn't think that in this moment.

"Ike? Can you hear us?" Link leaned closer.

'Come on' Ike thought 'One more time' and he tried it once again.

It was so bright, and everything was blurry and confusing.

"Ike?" Roy and Pit asked in unison. Ike felt his eyelids lighter now but everything was still blurry. He tried to sit up and felt his friends helping him.

Well, he did saw the figures of his friends. But it was so confusing he didn't know what to do or what to say.

"How are you feeling?" asked Pit, Ike looked at him –or thought he looked- and then to the rest. His eyes felt suddenly dry.

**There are names across the sea, only now I do believe ~  
**

Rubbing his eyes, everything was getting clearer and defined "Hi" he managed to say with a faint smile on his face.

"Hi Ike" it was Roy's reply, now he could see the difference between Pit and Roy. They always seemed to be like twins until you get a closer look.

"Are you…" Marth started to ask him but he didn't want to finish the sentence. Ike looked at the blue mob in front of him.

"Can you see us?" Marth changed his question and Ike moved his hand in a so-so gesture. He blinked a few more times.

And with that he saw the lines, the definitions, colors and brightness different. He saw perfectly Pit's anxious eyes and Roy's constant fidgeting. He saw Marth's hands tapping the end of the bed and when he turned, he saw Link's face reflecting a lot of emotions of fear and hope. He looked down and saw that Link was still holding his hand. Smiling he responded with a light squeeze.

"Yeah" Ike turned to them "I can see you"

Marth sighed in relief as Roy and Pit cheered in joy. Ike turned his face to Link and noticed he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Ike asked worried but Link shook his head "I'm happy that you are all right now that's all" Link didn't care of the tears of joy falling "I'm glad that you can see"

As he wiped off Link's tears Ike said "I just couldn't wait to see you" he paused and smiled "To see you once again"

**~A baby sleeps in all our bones, so scared to be alone~**

_ Epilogue  
_

After that it was just a matter of previous examinations and exams before Ike could finally stepped out of the hospital.

He didn't deny it was an interesting experience. Scary but at the same time had its good sides. He learned to appreciate more a lot of things he never took for granted. And that walking was sometimes better.

School was over and he spent more time with his friends. Not only that but he told Link that he heard everything he said back there in the hospital.

Link blushed in any shade of red possible but Ike laughed and just when Link was about to apologize he got a kiss instead.

If Ike managed to avoid accidents? Well he keeps spacing out in the middle of the street. But now he has someone to drag him back to earth.

Sometimes with a light tug on his sleeve and sometimes with a kiss. Either one he liked it. And he didn't care about the rest.


	8. Epilogue

Finally XD the god damn epilogue :3 yeah this is IkexLink in the end

Wahaha yaoi here, manxman sex people =w= also I'm starting to write yaoi scenes so be easy on me :3

Disc: Nope not mine, oh forgot in the previous chap the song in bold is "Passing Afternoon" by Iron & Whine nn;

* * *

"Something smells really nice here" Ike said, trying to look the origin of that sweet fragrance and Link giggled "It's a vanilla aromatic candle Marth gave me some time ago and I wanted to test it" Ike raised an eyebrow "Taste it? Don't tell me you can eat it"

Link hugged him and laughed a little "No silly, test it. I wanted to see how it worked" and then kissed Ike's nose "Don't you like the smell of it?"

Ike smiled "I do and in fact" he said leaning closer to Link's mouth "I know what you meant with test it"

Ike kissed Link passionately and placed him softly down the bed. Link's face was with a bright red but he didn't care in that moment. Playing with Ike's hair he kissed back with the same excitement. Opening his mouth slowly, Ike took the invitation and slid his tongue inside his blonde's mouth, not wasting any second into exploring it one more time. He knew every place of it, yet every time felt so different.

Link brushed Ike's tongue with his, enjoying the feeling and untying Ike's headband, letting those blue locks of hair to fell over his face.

Ike was passing his hands down Link's sides anxiously. Without turning his head he got rid off Link's belt and threw it away. Link did the same with Ike's and in the moment they broke apart the kiss for some air Ike tossed away Link's jacket and shirt.

"I love you" Ike said one more time while recovering his breath and kissed his forehead. Link smiled and hugged Ike's neck "I love you too".

Ike didn't waste time and ran his hands again down Link's bare skin. The Hylian shivered with the touch and stifled out a little moan. Ike smiled and kissed him again. Ike's touches were like holding the most delicate porcelain vase ever. Kissing down Link's mouth, he caressed his arms, his fingers brushing the delicate skin. He kissed Link's neck. Link tilted his head to a side, giving Ike more access.

Ike grinned, he knew how much Link loved when Ike kissed his neck; biting the skin softly a light gasp escaped Link's mouth, his face turning from the red to a pink blush. The mercenary nibbled that spot, leaving a mark. Link giggled "You know that I'm only yours Ike"

"Yeah" Ike replied while drawing a circle around the hickey "But I want everybody to be aware of that" and he kissed him again. Link pulled him closer into the kiss and started to unbutton Ike's uniform shirt as well.

Ike smiled and helped Link to get rid off the annoying clothe. Link only had a few seconds to admire Ike's built up chest before his lover kissed him again. Without vacillating Ike ran his fingers down Link's neck all over his shoulders.

Link couldn't help it; he wanted Ike to stop playing with him. He was feeling so aroused at that moment and Ike knew it very well.

"Ike…" Link said between the kiss "Please" With a smile, Ike lowered his head to Link's chest. Kissing it first he proceeded to pass his fingers around Link's right nipple "Please what?"

Link gasped slightly with Ike's movements; Ike didn't hesitate any more and started to play with it. Pinching it and rubbing it, watching in amuse how Link's eyes closed and his breath began to increase. But that wasn't enough for Ike, so he blew on the other nipple.

"Ah…Ike!" Link managed to say between his breath "Don't ... don't tease with me". Licking his lips Ike kissed it before nibbling on it. Link moaned once again, how he loved Ike's hands and movements.

Ike moved his mouth up to Link's neck and mouth; blowing on his way "I'm not teasing you" he smiled and licked his earlobe.

"Yes…yes you are" Link managed to say his hands holding Ike's shoulders; Ike's warm breath hypnotizing him. Ike moved one of his hands down Link's hips and grunted when he felt Link's jeans.

"Didn't we get rid off this already?" Link chuckled at Ike's attempt to take off the jeans "Let me help you" he said and unbuttoned them.

Ike smiled and tossed them away "A little impatient are we now?" Link chuckled but his laugh turned into a moan when Ike slid his hand down Link's boxers "We could say that" Ike smiled.

"I..Ike you are doing it again" Link said between his breathing, feeling Ike's finger tracing a path slowly down Link's already hardened member. Ike smiled "Doing what Linky?"

"Te…teasing me AH!" Link gasped and covered his face with a pillow when Ike took a hold of his member. Ike moved the pillow aside and smirked "But you know I love teasing you"

Link tried his best to frown but it was impossible now. Ike poked his nose "And I know you love when I get things to the point" and he kissed him again while getting rid of Link's last piece of clothe.

Link hugged Ike's neck and kissed him back, he didn't want to let Ike win that easily but in the moment Ike started to move his hand up and down he let out a moan escape his mouth.

Ike pressed more on the kiss, and sped up his movement.

"Did I…" Ike said between the kiss "did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Every time I say it too" Link answered and started to kiss Ike's neck. Ike moaned with the sensation of Link's breath over his skin "Who's the one teasing now?" he said and rubbed the tip of Link's member.

"y…you" Link gasped and hugged Ike tighter "Ike please I won't hold on more" Ike kissed him again and pumped one more time before Link arched his back and screamed his lover's name while his seed on Ike's hand.

Ike let him recover some breath and then smiled again. Link looked at him for a while and then smirked.

"What?" Ike tried to ask innocently but he had an idea of what Link was thinking.

"My turn" the blonde said and kissed Ike quickly before going down his chest.

Ike stirred with the touch and felt how Link kept going lower to his jeans.

"Uhm, this gets in my way too" Link said in a sexy tone before getting rid off them and noticing Ike's hardened muscle underneath the underwear.

Pulling it off with his teeth he took a look at Ike's face and smiled.

Without hesitation he poked out his tongue and licked the tip of Ike's member.

Ike moaned softly, Link was toying with him in the same way Ike did some moments before and both knew about it.

Link placed one hand on Ike's hip and started to lick down Ike's cock. He started slowly like enjoying a popsicle and then going all the way up to the tip.

Ike wanted more. Link's breath was driving him insane but his blonde was really smart when he held Ike's hips.

Opening his mouth Link moved to a different way of enjoying the moment and started to suck on it.

"Oh my!" Ike gasped and hold to the bed sheets "Link get your hands off please" but Link didn't let him and moved his head up and down.

It was the same torture for the blue haired and, the worst part of it was that he was enjoying every second of it.

Ike arched his back trying to get more from Link's tongue but the blonde pushed him back. Link knew Ike was almost at his limit but that didn't stop him and he kept licking and sucking alternatively.

Ike's hands were tightly gripping the sheets and gasped more when Link's hands finally moved from his hips and started to run up and down Ike's sides "Uhn..Link I don't…" he panted "I can't…hold…Link"

Link just loved how Ike managed to complete a word and started to lick in circles around Ike's tip, causing Ike to arch his back in the precise moment he felt exploding.

Link licked every droplet of cum from Ike's member and smiled.

Ike sat up and pulled his boyfriend closer "Don't think we are done now" Ike smiled and kissed him on the nose. Link giggled "I really doubt it Ikey"

"But you know" Ike said, placing himself on a better position "I blame your vanilla candle" his hands started to move down Link's body "It really makes me feel so good"

Link pouted "More than me" and Ike chuckled "There's nothing that will make me feel better than you" he said while his fingers finally found Link's entrance.

Link shivered but relaxed with Ike's movements. This wasn't the first time that they had sex. The first time was really odd.

Ike started to kiss Link softly as one of his fingers entered slowly, letting his blonde to get used to the feeling. Link hugged Ike's neck and started to purr nibble on his ear.

The blue haired started to kiss Link's neck, he could feel himself getting hard again as he prepared a second finger inside Link. The blonde stiffened a little but calmed down with Ike's slow movements. He knew that he was doing it carefully but he desperately needed Ike inside of him.

"Ike" Link whispered "Please" Ike nodded and kissed him one more time before holding his body and placing his member on Link's entrance.

With another kiss Ike started to push inside really careful. Link closed his eyes and hugged Ike's neck with his arms as well as his waist with his legs so his lover could find it easy to continue.

Once Ike was all inside Link he waited a few moments so Link could get used to it and started to thrust slowly, letting Link to tell him how fast he should go.

Link hugged Ike tighter and asked for more. Ike obeyed without hesitation and started to thrust faster, looking for a special place in particular.

"AHH Ike!" Link moaned and clutched himself to the blue haired.

'Jackpot' Ike smirked and began to rub that spot all over again. Link arched his back and moved his hips along with the trust so he could feel more of Ike's thrusts.

Ike kissed Link again, battling the heat among them, speeding up the thrust. Link had his hands messing Ike's blue hair and breathing heavily, he felt like coming soon and Ike was about to as well.

With a final thrust and a soar yell from the both Link came all over Ike's stomach as the blue haired inside Link.

"That…" Ike started to say "was awesome"

Link cuddled against Ike's body and yawned "you were awesome". Ike smiled and kissed Link softly "You too"

"I love you Ike" Link said happily before falling asleep.

Ike hugged him tighter and sighed. Even after weeks had passed since that horrible incident, he was grateful it happened; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to see what he had right in front of his eyes.

"I love you too Link" he said before closing his eyes.


End file.
